


One Piece

by avengegoose



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 22:29:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17129885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avengegoose/pseuds/avengegoose
Summary: Lance tries to figure out his life and Keith tries to help(post season 8 so spoilers are a thing)





	One Piece

Lance perked up when he heard the landing of a ship outside. He glanced at Veronica who did not even look up from her seemingly permanent spot on the leftmost cusion of the couch. 

“Veronica did you hear that?”

“Lance, there are a lot of noises. You are going to have to be more specific.”

“The ship. Did you hear a ship outside?” Lance stood from his spot, the too soft red armchair, and made his way to the window by the front door. He drew back the curtains and peered out. He was right, there was the sleek black mini ship that was used for official Blade missions. He watched, waiting for the pilot of the ship to emerge, hoping and praying that it was the pilot he had not seen in months, not bad news. There was always a part of Lance that was worried whenever that ship landed, that it would not be the familiar mullet, but another galran, ready to give Lance the news that he never never wanted to hear. The ship hatchet fell open and the pilot emerged.

“Veronica he’s back.” His sister hardly looked up. Her mood had been in the gutter recently due to an injury putting her out of flying for awhile. Lane wished he could heal her faster, or help show her that there is more to flying, except Lance isn’t sure that there is more to saving the universe and flying a lion. 

A knock sounded through his house, and Lance waited behind the door for a moment so he would not seem too eager. After all that had happened the past few years, Lances feelings towards Keith had yet to fade. He whipped open the front door and faced the shorter man standing before him.

“Hey.”

“Hey.”

“Guest bedroom open?” Keith shouldered his way into the house, fully knowing that Lance never touched the guest bedroom that was more Keith’s than anyone else’s. Keith used to stay with Shiro, but ever since Adam had moved in, Keith felt he was always in the way of the gooey eyed looks that were passed between the happy couple. And as happy as Keith was for Shiro, it always bothered Keith just a little to be around happy and in love people when Keith himself would never stop pining over the one person who would probably never love him back. 

“So what did the blade save this time?” Lance followed Keith down the hall, watching as he set down his bag and flopped down on the bed. Keith perched himself on his elbows so he could study Lance.

“Are you going tonight?” 

“I think so.” Lance whispered, he could feel the tears begin to well in his eyes. Few days went by without the choking feeling washing over him. It had been exactly two years since Allura’s death, and the paladins were gathering to celebrate her life and legacy. They do this every year to ensure that her greatness would not die. It was hard for all of them, but most especially Lance. There would always be a part of Lance’s heart that would hang on to what Allura and him could've had, but he also knew that Allura would want him to be happy. 

Keith moved off the bed to grab Lance’s hand and squeeze it gently. Keith had learned, from his years working with Voltron and then with the Blade, to be more in tune with others (especially boys with sparkling eyes and beautifully smooth skin). Lance squeezed his eyes tight, willing away the tears and the bad feelings that were coming over him in waves. He appreciated the softness of Keiths hand in his and the comforting silence that passed between them.

“I am glad to see you came back in one piece.” Lance said gently, smiling, and trying hard to blink away any remaining tears.

“Lance, I will always come back in one piece.”

“That’s a little cocky of you isn’t it?” 

Keith panicked. He had always had a crush on the other man, but had planned to never admit it. He did not want to push Lance or make a fool out of himself, because then he would have to go back to living with Shiro instead of in the calming atmosphere of Lance’s altean flower farm. He was on the precipice of blurting out his feelings all at once, something he definitely did not want to do. Keith had a plan, he wanted to take Lance to a nice dinner, maybe even at one of Hunks new intergalactic restaurants. He wanted to sit Lance down and tell him about all of the things that he loved about Lance and then buy him the chocolate cake that Lance loves so much and feed it to him forkful by forkful and then Keith would carry him home and they could fall asleep holding each other. However, an opportunity has presented itself, and Keith knew that maybe this is what he has been waiting for. 

“I will always come back in one piece for you.”

“Keith…” Lance began and Keith panicked once more. Maybe he wasn’t ready? 

“... and all of the paladins. Because you guys are family and I will always make sure that I come back in one piece because I don’t need you guys to worry about me.” Keith was sweating and knew that if he did not get away from Lance right now he would end up pushing him up against a wall and lose control. “Ok well we really have to leave soon to make it to meet the others on time. We are flying to New Altea right? We definitely need to leave soon, ok great we can take my blade ship if we need to!” Keith let go of Lance’s hand and pushed him lightly towards the bedroom door. Keith’s mind was reeling. If only he could work up the courage to tell Lance his feelings.

 

The ride to Altea was quiet. Lance sat and stared, watching the galactic skyline rush past the ship as Keith expertly navigated it through the stars. Lance was deep in his thoughts, considering the tension that was clear between Keith and him right now. Lance had always had feelings for Keith, something that he thought was clear to everyone including Keith. Their conversation a few hours ago made it clear that something else was going on. The way Keith spoke made Lance think that the other man may have had feelings for him too, but what does it mean? Hadn’t Lance made his feelings clear? Or was Lance just so embarrassing that Keith could never be with him?

“Hey Lance?”

“Yes?”

“We are here.” Lance glanced up and realized that he had zoned out long enough that Keith had already landed and had began getting out of the ship to greet the others. “Lance I know how hard this is for you.”

“Thank you, but I am fine really. Lets go.”


End file.
